


Линия

by yanek



Category: Star Wars: Episode VIII - The Last Jedi
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: По мотивам заявки:"TLJ-11 Кайлакс. Кайло намерен найти Рей и сделать ей двадцать детей-могущественных форсъюзеров. Хакс его правая рука в этой миссии", но не по ней:Кайло действительно собирается делать детей, но Хакс вправляет ему мозги.





	Линия

От переутомления — взятие ключевой фигуры Сопротивления занимает несколько суток — Хакс разбивает поставленную задачу на подзадачи и только потом понимает сказанное Кайло.   
— Что?!  
Кайло повторяет свои планы относительно пленницы, так и не оборачиваясь к нему лицом. Весь воплощение сдержанности и непоколебимости — верный признак грядущей катастрофы. Обращаться к рациональности — бессмысленно, но Хакс все-таки делает попытку:   
— Если бы этот способ работал, у каждого имеющего власть была бы своя армия форсьюзеров.   
— Шанс есть, — говорит Кайло, и смотрит на него — открыто, доверчиво. Ответить на этот взгляд неправильно, значит проиграть бой. Спасибо, проходили, многое из этого вынесли, потеряли несколько звездных систем...   
Хакс выдыхает и, стараясь не представлять последствий принятого Кайло решения, встает рядом с ним.   
— Покажи мне зачем, — просит он. Кайло показывает, приглушая образы: слияние двух равных в Силе существ, дарующее недоступное прежде могущество — победу над смертью, временем и — одиночеством. Ничего нового, все те же сказки, разве что некоторые мотивы стали ярче. Ученик превосходит учителя, линия рода продолжается в вечности, жизнь обретает смысл... Хакс смеется так, что у него сводит скулы, но когда Кайло пытается отойти, с силой прижимает его ладонь к своему виску.   
— А теперь посмотри, как это вижу я.   
Взгляд Кайло обещает боль после, но он повинуется и видит: ребенка рожденного от насилия, ненавидимого обоими родителями, не способного оправдать ожиданий, но упрямо не бросающего попыток, пока не становится ясно — все бесполезно. Потерю надежды, ненависть, точащую душу годами. Отцеубийство, не меняющее ничего.  
Кайло отскакивает с болезненной гримасой и мокрыми глазами, растерявший всю свою решимость.  
— Ты можешь убить себя прямо сейчас, а не ждать двадцать лет, или — найти другой способ прийти к цели, не за сутки.  
Кайло какое-то время смотрит на него с непонятным выражением, но совершенно точно без жалости. И, когда Хакс мысленно допускает, что не зря предался воспоминаниям, говорит:   
— Не могу.   
Хакс остро жалеет, что побоялся рискнуть и Рей взяли живой.   
— Ты — займешься поисками, — продолжает Кайло, — когда поспишь. Я даю тебе три дня. Можешь общаться с пленницей. — Хакс не верит ушам. — Я буду на Корусанте. — Глазам Хакс тоже не верит, потому что на губах Кайло совершенно точно мелькает тень улыбки. — Можешь решить кого отправить шпионить за мной заранее.   
— Слушаюсь, суприм лидер, — отвечает Хакс, разворачивается на месте, и чувствует прикосновение Силы, похожее на объятие, уже на пороге.


End file.
